


月亮已落下在黎明

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 游戏刚开始不久写的稿子，最近才有精力导出来。因为取不出名字，随机roll了个标题。
Relationships: Eivor & Sigurd Styrbjornson
Kudos: 13





	月亮已落下在黎明

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏刚开始不久写的稿子，最近才有精力导出来。  
> 因为取不出名字，随机roll了个标题。

火焰的光环在狼吻者的眼里蔓延，似有金沙沉淀在其中，又像是浓郁的蜜酒，铺成溢满了青年人眼中的世界。西格德一贯自认为酒量极好，不过此时此刻他有些迷惑地低头看向手中的酒杯，试图弄清楚自己究竟喝了多少才会想不起儿时伙伴的眼睛是什么颜色。除了狼或者鹰，还有人类的眼睛会是金色的吗？  
数学和思考不是血气方刚的维京战士的擅长，也不会阻碍男人的行动，他端着满盛的角杯，大步流星地走向独自坐在大火炉外围的兄弟。炉火被男人带起的暖风所拉扯，忽地腾起，把狼吻者隐藏在众人舞动身影之下的脸庞映照得通红而明亮。  
“艾沃尔，我的兄弟。”  
被叫到名字的青年闻声立刻起身，先前沉甸甸压在肩头的阴翳滑落到视野之外。就像是石刻的壁画借着萨满的巫术获得了生命，青年顿时摆脱了与大厅里的欢畅格格不入的严肃感觉，脸部轮廓因为看向兄长的真诚笑意而变得生动而柔和。他也以同样响亮的嗓门回应：“西格德，我的兄长。”  
艾沃尔以拥抱的姿势迎上去，两人极有默契地横抵上对方的前臂，盛满蜜酒的酒杯同时响起有力的碰撞声音，年轻的维京战士们仰头豪饮，酒杯空掉的时候，他们相视大笑，额头亲昵地抵靠着，几乎把彼此颜色不同的须发也编织到一块儿，就像他们之间自孩童之时开始就牢不可破的关系。  
两巡酒过，斯迪尔比约恩的长子挨着艾沃尔坐下。红发的王子环视四周——因为畏惧国王的怒火，除了他自己，今晚还没有人跟艾沃尔坐到同一张酒桌——他故意大声说道：“我在回来的路上，大大小小的港口码头都在讲述你的故事。”  
即是感到挫折同时也出于好奇，金发的青年犹豫了片刻后，还是发问：“你听到的是怎么样的故事？”  
西格德促狭抵眨眨眼，“蹩脚吟游诗人唱的没有你讲得有意思。”  
脑袋像是恨不得藏进木酒杯一样埋下，喝了一大口酒，艾沃尔长长地叹吐出郁结在胸口的气，“我不在乎其他人怎么嘲笑那件事，也不会认为我的所作所为有错。”  
脸上挂着难看的表情，不在乎实在毫无说服力，黑鸦氏族的王子安慰性地在艾沃尔的肩膀拍了拍，“我可不是为了嘲弄自己的兄弟才提出请求，我不在弗恩贝格的两年时间里错过很多东西，你可以喝酒的同时告诉我有意思的故事。”  
即使西格德不进行解释，艾沃尔也很少拒绝兄长的请求，面对着他愿意奉献忠诚的人，态度上的区别对待格外明显。“好吧，你想听点什么？”  
“你们在瑞格亚弗尔克干的好事。”  
“哈，你可真会挑故事啊，西格德，你是故意想听我出糗的经过？”  
“没错，我就是有意的。”  
用袖口擦掉髭须上的酒，艾沃尔思索片刻，挺直了腰杆，开始了他的传奇故事。  
“瑞格亚弗尔克距离弗恩贝格虽然遥远，也是属于我们黑鸦的领地。狼群会巡视自己的地盘，海鹰会瞭望自己的国土，所以我和我的船员们日常也会去瑞格亚弗尔克的土地上散散步，砍砍树，用短弓射树上的松鼠。那天我手里有十支箭，弹无虚发，可是我只捡回了九条，有一条晕倒在了科约特弗的脚边。我非常有礼貌地请他把战利品还给我，那个嗜血的老家伙却狡辩，倒在科约特弗地盘上的猎物必须属于他。”  
“嘿，那条松鼠身上还插着黑鸦羽毛的箭，我是这么对他说的。”金发的青年从干柴上折了根细细的树枝，在空中来回挥舞，紧接着他的表情一变，手指扒拉着脸颊往下，惟妙惟肖地模仿仇人说话的模样，“嗜血者拔掉了黑羽箭，从箭筒里掏出他的箭头插到松鼠身上，‘猎物身上插着谁的箭就归谁’。”艾沃尔摊开双手，做了个被逼无奈的表情，“既然他已经这么说了，于是我就搭起短弓，一箭射在他的身上。”  
斗篷的下摆在王子的眼前晃动，西格德才发现原本在艾沃尔手中树枝，现在插到了自己的发辫上，摇摇晃晃，犹如新生的鹿角。金发青年愉快地拍了拍手，“‘猎物身上插着谁的箭就归谁’。如果科约特弗想要赎回自己，我不介意他往自己身上再多插根短箭。”  
原本嘴角就一直上翘的红发战士爆发出响亮的笑声，胳膊肘用力捶打着桌缘，发出像战鼓一样的声响，吸引了大厅里很多人的注意。  
“你竟然当场射了那条老狗一箭？不愧是艾沃尔！”  
相比国王的忧心忡忡，血气方刚的王子更欣赏自己兄弟在公然挑衅中表现出勇敢无畏。受到鼓舞的金发青年渐渐放下了拘谨，遭受责备带来的不快被抛诸脑后，善于吟唱故事的天赋在兄长面前尽情发挥。  
“割断手腕上的绳索，拾起码头的短柄斧，从敌人身上拔下箭簇。比复仇更重要的事情，我必须要救出我的兄弟们，我把他们带去那片远离家乡的土地，就有责任把他们平安带回家。我追踪着敌人的足迹，我藏身于云莓低矮的树丛。在朝向太阳的山坡下，远远地看见了戴格的背影。”  
“戴……格？”西格德打了个酒嗝，这导致他念出人名时口齿不清，“他没有被敌人抓住吗？他在山坡下干什么？”  
“西格德，你是在叫我吗？”  
身形如巨熊的壮汉抱着酒杯、叼着啃了一半的鹿肉凑到两人的桌前。“我用两面盾牌独自打倒了三个敌人，脚踩在他们的脖子上，他们立刻断了气。”  
红发的王子转向金发的兄弟，“是这样吗？”  
“喂，戴格，这可是我的故事，我开的头，你不能破坏我的节奏。”  
故意皱了皱眉，艾沃尔抱着胳膊站在三人中间，下巴抬很高，如同一只骄傲的金毛大猫。西格德很熟悉兄弟固执的脾气，抱着煽风点火的意思问：“在艾沃尔的故事里，戴格应该在做什么？”  
“戴格用黑鸦图案的盾牌掀翻了敌人，像在石板上捶打肉酱一样殴打他们。我走上前跟他打招呼，他一脸严肃全身紧绷地对我说，‘艾沃尔，我闻到了从风中传来的不祥气味’。”  
“是危险的味道，”黑发的壮汉得意地挥舞着骨头，“我们距离关押同伴的长屋已经很近了。”  
“不，对于戴格而言，危险必然是食物烧焦的气味。”  
金发的维京人趁着同伴发懵的瞬间，笑嘻嘻地喝了口蜜酒润润嘴唇，“于是我说，‘嘿，戴格，我们为什么不去查看下危险的味道呢？’。就在不远处的云杉树丛后，切得大小适中的鹿肉块正在翻滚，柴火在吊锅下噼啪作响，烧得正旺。于是我接着说，‘嘿，戴格，我们为什么不去拯救下那些无辜的食物呢？’”  
“所以你们坐下来吃了一顿？”西格德笑得太厉害，几乎把酒从鼻子里喷出来。  
“在艾沃尔的故事里，我大约还能把敌人身上的衣服扒下来，缝成只巨大的口袋，把瑞格亚弗尔克乡间所有红透了的云莓果实全部打包，放到长船的船尾，运回弗恩伯格，做成的莓子酱足够我们吃到阿斯加德的末日降临。”  
戴格灵活的头脑与略显笨重的庞大身躯形成鲜明对比，他当然知道王子更喜欢艾沃尔的故事，同时也不希望自己临阵脱逃的事情被当众提起，顺从了金发青年的节奏。紧接着大嗓门的女声加入男人们的谈笑，如同闪亮的羽箭，在人群中扫荡出一条道路。  
“你们花了那么长时间才找到我们，结果是去大吃大喝了吗？！”  
在身材高大的战士堆里，托娜只到其他人的肩膀那么高，亚麻色的头发被故意剃得很短，这让她看上去像个少年，不过在战斗中没有人胆敢忽视她，因为她是艾沃尔的劫掠小队里的箭术高手。艾沃尔同兄长交换了个眼神，嬉笑着上前，主动用手里的酒杯同女战士的大杯子碰了碰，用另外一个问题来回避了刚才的质问，“如果有一口盛满肉的锅和一船的同伴同时掉进水里，你会救谁？”  
“当然是锅子！”女子环视四周围上来的同伴，以更高昂的声音喊出来，“我的兄弟们每一个都会游泳，可是肉不会！我必须要教会它们在我的肚子里游泳！”  
人们爆发出哄堂大笑，木制的、骨制的酒杯不断地传递，掺水或者不掺水的蜜酒一杯接着一杯地注入躯体，热络的气氛让一小撮人围着长屋的篝火吟唱走音的古调。已经不知道自己到底喝到第几杯，金发青年的意识开始随着四周墙壁上的火把而摇曳，涣散，蒸发，落入耳中的各式各样音色的讲述如同从梣树枝头垂落到肩头的一缕缕白色蛛丝，将世界之树末端每一片树叶的呢喃直接传递到他的脑海中，他的感官被无限放大，如同蜷曲在深渊里的意识睁开眼睛，荒凉袤远的宇宙全部落入浸没于黑暗泉水的独眼中。艾沃尔出神地凝视着屋子中央那团给予人温暖也能吞噬人生命的光芒，很难不去回想这几天里自己看见幻象，漫游者沃坦，诸神之父奥丁，蒙着双眼纺线的命运三女神，出没于暴风雪中的赤目芬里尔，现在的自己是一步步地走向瓦尔哈拉，还是正在赫尔的河岸徘徊不决？预言和命运到底是可以反抗，还是无论如何抗争也是徒然？年轻的战士越是急于攫取答案，越是试图证明自己意志的牢不可破，就越是无法驾驭命运的缰绳，那股力量太过于强大，如果不是被拖入漩涡，便是必须舍弃握住缰绳的肢体，就像用自己的手臂喂食芬里尔的提尔，就是在幻境山巅一跃而下的西格德。  
有人环住金发战士的脖子，用力摇晃两下，把艾沃尔从恍惚出神的状态拉回了现实。西格德整个胸膛压上兄弟的后背，与炉火相同炽烈的呼吸气息从后方裹住艾沃尔的耳廓边缘。红发的王子比金发的战士高出半个头，显然他已经喝得上头，像大型犬那样把下巴搁在兄弟的肩头，懒洋洋地挂在艾沃尔的背上，还不住地命令其他人给自己和艾沃尔的酒杯倒满酒。金发的维京战士感受着肩上传来的重量，仿佛世界全部落在自己身上，他甘之如饴。  
场外有人醉醺醺地插嘴问道：“艾沃尔，你的故事还没讲完啊，给我们讲讲你是怎么找到被关押的人？”  
“直觉。”从很早以前，艾沃尔刻意地向他人隐瞒自己可以跟乌鸦共享视觉的奇妙能力，他不想被视为特殊的家伙，尤其在当下，他只想安安静静地跟在西格德的身边，于是他完善了下自己的谎言，“足迹，马粪，飞鸟的轨迹，升火飘起的青烟，很容易就能找到方位。”  
“真的么？听起来似乎太过简单了？有什么特别的诀窍吗？”  
“诀窍就是——”卖关子地拉长声音，艾沃尔调皮地眨眨眼，“把自己想象成一头狼，饥饿会驱使你看懂一切征兆。”  
“放屁，饥饿只会驱使你们奔向炖肉，明明就是跟戴格吃饱喝足了才想起我们！”  
所有人笑得东倒西歪，蜜酒撒了一地，火焰也像是受到人们情绪的影响，柴火爆发出噼里啪啦的响声。  
“无论如何艾沃尔及时赶到了，否则我们就要被买成奴隶了。”  
“得了吧，你吃得太多，说话太多，拉屎的时间比干活的时间还多，谁买下你还不被搞到倾家荡产？”  
“难怪你老婆会跟你离婚！”  
“闭嘴！你这个找不到老婆的秃子！”  
西格德的轻声低语像落在树叶上的雨水，穿透所有的熙熙攘攘落进了艾沃尔的耳中。是的，从小到大只有西格德知道艾沃尔的奇特能力，“秘密”这个庸俗的词语从未出现在他们的对话里。  
“艾沃尔，你为什么不告诉他们实情呢？”  
“战士应当更相信自己手中的斧头，不是去信奉虚无缥缈的神力。”艾沃尔知道自己讲出的这番话不仅仅是回答兄长的好奇，同时也是讲给自己的内心，“过度依赖神迹，会让战士变得软弱，合拢祈祷的手拿不住粗糙的斧柄。”  
低低的笑声透过胸腔和肋骨的震动传递到金发战士的心脏位置。  
“那不是依赖，是信任啊我亲爱的弟弟。也罢，就让希宁在天上引导你，你就留在地上充当我的眼睛吧，艾沃尔。”  
惊诧于兄长的话准确地洞穿了自己的迷惑，艾沃尔猛地转过头，金色的发辫仅仅擦过了王子的外衣。西格德拍了一把兄弟的肩膀，如同健壮的雄鹿轻盈地跃上桌案中央。他英俊轩昂，他高大威猛，他就像支撑起黑鸦氏族蜜酒大厅的脊梁，又像是拔地而起的年轻山峰。  
在艾沃尔的眼里，西格德就是神明，在多年前西格德把年幼的他从雪地上拉上马背的那个瞬间，就自然而然成为了艾沃尔胸膛之下、小小神龛中的至高神明。他不禁在内心嘲笑起女巫对于梦境的解读，真是无稽之谈，有谁会背叛自己的神呢？  
“敬艾沃尔！”  
“敬艾沃尔！”  
“敬艾沃尔！”  
王子把艾沃尔拉到长桌上，兄弟俩并肩站在族人们的簇拥之中。西格德喝掉了角杯里一半的蜜酒，随后递给艾沃尔。温热的角杯表面残留着西格德的体温，艾沃尔把酒杯的一侧紧贴在胸口，把它看作一种征兆，一份契约，只要他永不放手，就可以追随他的神明直至阿斯加德的神国化作世间腐朽的尘埃。  
“艾沃尔？”兄长在他的后背轻轻推了一把。  
“没什么。”  
金发的青年微笑了起来，把蜜酒一饮而尽，再高举过头顶。  
“敬西格德！”

END.


End file.
